Semiconductor lasers, in particular VCSELs (vertical cavity surface emitting lasers) are known from the related art. Movable micro-mirrors are known in addition. Using a VCSEL (vertical cavity surface emitting laser) and a movable micro-mirror and a lens, it is possible to set up scanner-laser projectors and applications that measure distance and speed. However, for CE applications it is decisive that the component requires very little space (e.g., cell phone) and is cost-effective. This means that the components should be integrated into a very small package. The Twin Eye from Philips, an LCP premold housing, is a package for ASIC, VCSEL and lens currently available on the market. If a micro-mirror is to be integrated into the application, the obvious solution currently consists of placing it next to a VCSEL module. However, this requires a mounting frame on which the two components may be positioned relative to each other.